goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Dora gets grounded for ultraplex years
Dora Gets Grounded for Ultraplex Years is a GoAnimate special with the plot and transcript being created by LunatheMagicalGirl. Inspired by PB&Jotterisnumber1. and Additional created by Gfourtx. Plot Dora the Explorer creates 5 fake VHS openings: the Opening to The Save-Ums Nick Jr. VHS from 1990, the Opening to the SpongeBob Squarepants Movie 2 from 1998, the Opening to Turbo Paramount VHS from 2006, the Opening to Blue's Clues Rhythm and Blue VHS from 1992, and the opening to Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS from 1997, with each of them claiming that they are real and not fake. Due to this, her mother grounds her for Ultraplex years. With just a touch of the finger, Dora is teleported to Lake Hoohaw, where the major and main characters from the DHX Media animated series The Save-Ums give her punishments. Justdancingsamuel, Queen Lanolin, Little Guy, Wallace and Gromit, Dr. Beanson, Lucas Guy, Geo Guy, and WilliamWill2343 are also with them. The Save-Ums point at Dora and send her back to Da Planet of Stupedigy where she belongs. The aliens from the planet ate Dora, and she's gone for good. The Save-Ums and their friends have a party to celebrate. Cast *Kayla as Dora, Sophie, Jelly and Coco *Veena as Mrs. Marquez and Luna's yelling voice *Kimberly as Peanut and Luna Minami *Shy Girl as Butter, Buttercup and B.B. Jammies *Lawrence as Mayor Jeff *Dallas as Mr. Bigdog *Paul as Ernest Otter *Jennifer as Opal Otter and Custard *Kate as Aunt Nanner *French Fry as Redolfo *Julie as Shirley Duck, Bootsie Snootie and Frankie *Belle as Betty-Lou Beaver, Queen Lanolin and Connie Crane *Susan as Wanda Raccoon *David as Walter Raccoon and Cap'n Crane *Simon as Edouard Snootie, EricBrotherVenomStarwars83 and PriceYes SheperdNo *Catherine as Georgina Snootie *Princess as Sydney Otter *Young Guy as Flick Duck, JaegersYes KaijusNo and Bloo *Kidaroo as Munchy Beaver *Tween Girl as Pinch Raccoon and Buttercup *Ivy as Scootch Raccoon, Blossom and Foo *Brian as Ootsie Snootie, Wallace and Justdancingsamuel *Dave as WilliamWill2343 *Scary Voice as Dora's altered voice *Microsoft Mike as Geo Guy and CodPlayerRussia *Speakonia Male 1 as Alien Leader of Da Planet of Stupedigy and MinecraftComedian *Kendra as Mac and Noodle *Miguel as Eduardo *Eric as Wilt *Elizabeth as Madame Foster *Diesel as Mr. Herriman *Amy as Ka-Chung *Emma as Jazzi Transcript (This is already complete. Only the creator can edit this. Do not change anything or I will report you. Also, do not remove this note. If you want to be in it, please, and I mean PLEASE ask the creator of the video.) see a shot of Luna's house in Manaus, Brazil. We then zoom into the door to: In Luna's bedroom, where Luna is babysitting her 3 younger cousins named Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Luna: (using her iPad) "Powerpuff Girls. I have a favor for you." Buttercup: What is it, Luna?" Luna: "I need to check YouTube to see if Dora has uploaded any fake VHS openings recently." Blossom: "Let's hope not." few minutes after checking for fake VHS openings, the 4 of them become shocked Luna: (in Veena voice) "ROTTEN GIGGLE MELONS! DORA HAS MADE NOT ONE, NOT TWO, BUT 6 FAKE VHS OPENINGS! SHE MADE THE OPENINGS TO THE SAVE-UMS NICK JR. VHS FROM 1990, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS MOVIE 2 VHS FROM 1998, TURBO PARAMOUNT VHS FROM 2006, BLUE'S CLUES RHYTHM AND BLUE VHS FROM 1992, AND RUGRATS IN PARIS: THE MOVIE VHS FROM 1997. ALSO, PACIFIC RIM FROM 1983, REAL NOT FAKE! THEY ARE ALL FAKE! (normal voice) "My cousins, let's all do the Noodle Dance to find a quick solution." Bubbles: "Noodle!" background changes to the Noodle Dance background as the titular music plays. The 4 dance around minute later Luna: "Powerpuff Girls! I got it!" Blossom: "What, what happened, what?" Luna: "I can call Dora's mom on the phone! I will call my friends Justdancingsamuel and WilliamWill2343 afterward." Buttercup: "That's a great idea!" picks up the phone Luna: (on the phone) "Hola, Mrs. Marquez, your daughter Dora has uploaded some Paramount and Nickelodeon fake VHS openings again, with two of them involving media not related to Paramount or Nickelodeon at all." Mrs. Marquez: (on the phone) "Oh my lord! She is gonna get in deep trouble!" to: Dora's house Dora: "Yay! I made the openings to The Save-Ums Nick Jr. VHS from 1990, The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie 2 VHS from 1998, Turbo Paramount VHS from 2006, Blue's Clues Rhythm and Blue VHS from 1992, and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS from 1997, and they are all 100% real and 0% fake!" Mrs. Marquez: "Dora, honey, what's with the yay and why are you happy?" Dora: "Mama, I made the openings to The Save-Ums Nick Jr. VHS from 1990, The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie 2 VHS from 1998, Turbo Paramount VHS from 2006, Blue's Clues Rhythm and Blue VHS from 1992, and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS from 1997, and they are real and not fake." Mrs. Marquez: "Let me see." Marquez then becomes shocked Mrs. Marquez: "Dora, all of them are fake! Here are the following corrections: The Save-Ums first aired in March 11th, 2003 and it was made by DHX Media and The Dan Clark Company, not Nick Jr. in 1990! It didn't have a VHS tape either! The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie 2 will be released in February 13, 2015, so it didn't release in 1998! It also won't come out on VHS! Turbo was released by DreamWorks and 20th Century Fox in 2013 on DVD, not in 2006 on VHS by Paramount, Blue's Clues Rhythm and Blue came out on VHS in 1999, not 1992, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie was released in November 2000, not 1997, and finally, Pacific Rim came out on DVD in 2013 by Warner Bros., not on VHS in 1983 by Paramount! That's it, you will be grounded for ultraplex years! And I will close your YouTube account!" Dora: (while her mother closes her account) "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Don't even think about closing my account!" see a message on the computer that says "Account Closed. We will miss you." Dora: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? How dare you close my account! I want it back!" Mrs. Marquez: "Too bad, Dora. You can't make another account ever again! And with a magic touch of my finger, you shall be transported to Manaus, Amazonas, Brazil!" Marquez touches Dora, therefore teleporting her to Manaus Manaus Dora: "Oh man! I'm in this cruddy, nasty place called Manaus!" leg extends from nowhere and wraps around Dora's waist Dora: "Whaaaaaaat?! Let me go!" pulls Dora in, and once Dora is near her, she lets go gets up and becomes shocked Dora: "Holy s***!" Luna: "No foul language, young lady! These are all of my friends and family from Manaus who would like to speak with you plus Wallace and Gromit, Justdancingsamuel, Queen Lanolin, WilliamWill2343, PriceYes SheperdNo, JaegersYes KaijusNo, MinecraftComedian, EricBrother, the Save-Ums the other adults that CodPlayerRussia said. Let the adults speak first." Sophie: "I'm Sophie the Otter. I'm very fed up what did you made 5 VHS openings." Mayor Jeff: "This is me, Mayor Jeff. My citizens and I will not tolerate any bootleg openings you have created, young lady!" Mr. Bigdog: "Howdy there, bad girl! My name is Mr. Bigdog! Don't ya ever ever ever pollute YouTube by creating fake VHS openings!" Ernest Otter: "I am Ernest Otter, father of PB&J! You are going beyond too far with your favorite hobby: causing trouble on YouTube!" Opal Otter: "My name is Opal Otter, mother of PB&J! My husband is right. I am sick and tired of you annoying my kids and my nieces with your fake VHS openings on Paramount and Nickelodeon movies and shows!" Aunt Nanner: "I'm Anna 'Aunt Nanner' Otter, mother of Sophie and Sydney Otter. Please cut it out with your fake VHS opening ransom!" Redolfo: "I am Redolfo, father of Sophie and Sydney. You are considered to be one of the worst YouTube users on Earth!" Shirley Duck: "My name is Shirley Duck, and your fake VHS openings you made in the history of your now closed accounts were giving my son Flick nightmares!" Betty-Lou Beaver: "It's me, Betty-Lou, the mama of Munchy Beaver! I ain't standing you any longer 'cause of your miserable deeds!" Wanda Raccoon: "I am Wanda Raccoon, mother of Pinch and Scootch. The entire Lake Hoohaw community despises you for your actions on YouTube!" Walter Raccoon: "This is Walter Raccooon, and me and my family already had enough of you posting baloney on YouTube, you annoying lassie!" JaegersYes KaijusNo:"Im JaegersYes KaijusNo! i had enough of your gun powder on youtube also i heard you made a video out of me!" Edouard Snootie: "My name is Edouard Snootie, and please stop blocking good users on YouTube and creating insulting comments!" Georgina Snootie: "It is I, Georgina, the wife of Edouard Snootie. Young lady, your behavior on YouTube is breaking the site's policy." Cap'n Crane: "Well my name's Cap'n Crane! Watchbird Alert, you had made 5 fake VHS openings that could teach people the wrong stuff!" Connie Crane: "I am Connie Crane. I am so mad at you as you subscribed to users who you mock the most!" Peanut Otter: "I'm Peanut, and you terrified my sisters and my cousin because of your fake VHS openings. In fact, you almost terrified me to death!" PriceYes SheperdNo: "Im PriceYes SheperdNo and i heard you killed my godson Soap is that true?" Dora: "Of course you retard your godson is horrible!" Butter Otter: "Me Butter. No good! You bad!" Jelly Otter: "My name's Jelly! You didn't even use your noodle to make the right decisions when you were on YouTube!" Sydney Otter: "I'm Sydney, Sophie's older sister. Girl, you have to stop being so annoying when it comes to YouTube!" Flick Duck: "I am Flick Duck! Cheese and Quackers, you have got to be the meanest, cruelest girl I've ever come across!" Munchy Beaver: "I'm Munchy! The more fake VHS openings you make, the more logs I bite on!" EricBrotherVenomStarwars83:"Im EricBrother for short but also you can call me Enrique Anderson also i heard you made a opening to Rugrats the movie that was fake!" Pinch Raccoon: "My name is Pinch, and I don't ever want to see you again because you made bootleg openings!" Scootch Raccoon: "Name's Scootch! You stink!" CodPlayerRussia:"Im CodPlayerRussia the admin of GoAnimate V2 Wiki but my cousins call me Rusty also i heard you made a opening to Pacific Rim that was made in 1983 and it wasn't I was made until 2013 your dumber then yo mama!" Ootsie: "I'm Ootsie." Bootsie: "And I'm Bootsie." Ootsie: "We both hate you and we wish that your show was removed from Nick Jr. because you are for babies." MinecraftComedian: "Im MinecraftComedian i heard you stole my daughter's car!" Wallace: "I am Wallace from Wallace and Gromit. I hope you start liking my franchise." Justdancingsamuel: "My name is Justdancingsamuel, and I didn't like it when you made 5 fake VHS openings and uploaded them on YouTube. Thank god that your account has been closed." Queen Lanolin: "It's me, Queen Lanolin. And you are grounded grounded grounded for eternity." WilliamWill2343: "I am WilliamWill2343. You made me and my pal Sophie upset because of what you did! You're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded!" Mac: "I'm Mac Foster." Bloo: "I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo." Eduardo: "I'm Eduardo Valerosa." Wilt: "I'm Wilt Michaels." Coco: "I'm Coco the Chicken." Frankie: "I'm Frankie Foster." Madame Foster: "I'm Madame Foster." Mr. Herriman: "And I'm Mr. Herriman. We hate you and your fake VHS openings." Blossom: "I'm Blossom. Me and my sisters hate you for making 5 fake VHS openings!" Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles. You're no fun because you made 5 fake VHS openings!" Buttercup: "I'm Buttercup. I am gonna knock you in the teeth!" Foo: "I'm Foo. Your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff will be donated to charity!" Jazzi: "I'm Jazzi. I can't believe it you made a fake VHS opening based on my TV show!" B.B. Jammies: "Me B.B. Jammies. No wike you." (wike means like) Noodle: "I'm Noodle. Making fake VHS openings has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done!" Ka-Chung: "I'm Ka-Chung. When will you stop making fake VHS openings?" Custard: "Last, but definitely not least, I'm Custard. It's not cool to make fake VHS openings. Now everyone needs to introduce your punishments." Justdancingsamuel: "Here is your first punishment, we will change your voice from Kayla to Scary Voice." Dora: (now speaking in the Scary Voice) "No no no no no no no no no! I don't want to speak like Sonic.EXE! Change it back, please!" Ootsie: "Never! The next punishment is that you will shrink to the size of Mr. Caterpillar!" Dora: (while shrinking to the size of Mr. Caterpillar) "Help, I'm shrinking!" Bootsie: "Now you will wear a diaper that fits your new size!" censor block appears, blocking the action of placing a nappy on Dora Scootch: "Diapie on!" Custard: "Third punishment, playing some loud music with my guitar in your ears until they bleed!" plays Wonder World from Sonic Lost World with his guitar loud Jazzi: "Last punishment, me, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung will donate your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff to the charity once and for all!" to: Dora's room where the Save-Ums donate the Warner Bros, Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network stuff to the charity with their powers. Jazzi packs up all of Dora's Spongebob stuff to send to Challenge Island, Japan, Foo packs up all of Dora's Rugrats stuff to send to Challenge Island, Japan, and The Lakeside, Custard packs up all of Dora's Jimmy Neutron stuff to send to Challenge Island, Japan, Noodle packs up all of Dora's The Fairly OddParents stuff to Challenge Island, Japan, Ka-Chung packs up all of Dora's Ren and Stimpy stuff to send to Challenge Island, Japan, and The Save-Ums' Pokémon pack up Dora's computers and beds to donate to Challenge Island, Japan. We hear dragon and bird wing flapping sounds Jazzi: "That should take care of it. There now all of your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff is completely gone! These packages containing all your Spongebob, Rugrats, Jimmy Neutron, The Fairly OddParents and Ren and Stimpy stuff will be going to the airport for the flight to Challenge Island, Japan for the charity shop." Dora: "Noooooooooo! Now you've just ruined my memories!" Custard: "Sorry. This is what you will get for making 5 fake VHS openings." Pinch Raccoon: "There will be no fake VHS stuff, no Paramount or Nickelodeon movies or shows, no Paramount or Nickelodeon video games, no Nickelodeon Universe, no Paramount or Nickelodeon Music, no Nickelodeon live shows, no Paramount or Nickelodeon Books, no Paramount or Nickelodeon clothes, no Paramount or Nickelodeon-related foods, no Paramount or Nickelodeon toys, and no Nickelodeon Suites Resort." Munchy Beaver: "There will also be no McDonald's, no Burger King, no Taco Bell, no DelTaco, no Taco Time, no Wendy's, no Subway, no Jack-in-the-Box, no Steak n' Shake, no Whataburger, no Arctic Circle, no White Castle, no In-N-Out Burger, no Carl's Jr., no Sonic, no Chick-fil-A, no A&W, no Rally's, no Checker's, no Quizno's, no Papa John's, no Domino's Pizza, no Pizza Hut, no Round Table Pizza, no Godfather's Pizza, no Uno Chicago Grill, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Dave and Buster's, no Sbarro, no KFC, no Church's Chicken, no Zaxby's, no Bush's Chicken, no Chicken Hut, no Popeye's, no Arby's, no Red Robin, no Big Boy, no Applebee's, no Red Lobster, no TGI Friday's, no Panda Express, no Qdoba, no Olive Garden, no Jollibee, no Johnny Rockets, no Senor Frog's, no Dunkin' Donuts, no Golden Corral, no Cracker Barrel, no Outback, no Joe's Crab Shack, no Long John Silver's, no Chili's, no IHOP, no Denny's, no Dairy Queen, no Baskin-Robbins, no Rita's Italian Ice, no Friendly's, no Maggie Moo's, no Cold Stone Creamery, and no Five Guys as well. Instead, the only places that you are going to eat are fancy restaurants." Flick Duck: "What you can only eat and drink from now on includes baby food, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, beer, vodkas, wine, ear twigs, car tax, chicken feet soup, rat burgers, dried lizards, elephant tusk crackers, bee stinger sushi, pig nose pancakes, bloody eyeballs, mud, animal feces, urine, human feces, kitty litter, dog food, bird seed, fish food, hangnails, shampoo, dead animals, fruits, vegetables, boiled soup, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruit eggs, toenails, fish skeletons, laundry detergent, hand sanitizer, soap, water-soaked breads, staled popcorn, rotten babbleberries, rotten laundry, expired milk, ABC gumballs, ash, bugs on a stick, sand, grass, horse fur, toilet water, rusted microchips, contaminated water, gunk, infected liver, toxic waste, cigarette butts, and gasoline." Dora: (Darth Vader's voice) "Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" (changes to Scary Voice) "I dislike every gross thing you mentioned, Flick!" Sydney: "Too bad, Dora! You have to eat those foods and omthey're the only things you can eat." Noodle: "You will watch prime time shows and cartoons not made by either Paramount or Nickelodeon like The X-Files, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Grey's Anatomy, Family Matters, Step-By-Step, 24, COPS, Miami Vice, Seinfeld, Laverne and Shirley, LOST, Full House, Friends, Malcolm in the Middle, Dallas, The Big Bang Theory, Married With Children, The Sopranos, Ugly Betty, Desperate Housewives, Home Improvement, The Tracey Ullman Show, Two and a Half Men, Father Ted, Broadwalk Empire, Sex and the City, Supernanny, Nanny 911, Cake Boss, 19 Kids and Counting, Law and Order, Doctor Who, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, America's Funniest Home Videos, The Partridge Family, The Mary Tyler Moore Show, M*A*S*H, The Golden Girls, 8 Simple Rules, Leave It to Beaver, Three's Company, Good Morning, Miss Bliss, The Walking Dead, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, King of the Hill, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, I.M. Weasel, Cow and Chicken, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, Horrid Henry, Time Squad, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Codename: Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's A Monkey, Ben 10, Class of 3000, Chowder, Flapjack, Total Drama, Dennis and Gnasher, Amazing World of Gumball, Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Grojband, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, The Proud Family, DuckTales, Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop, The Wuzzles, The Gummi Bears, The Story of Tracy Beaker, Tracy Beaker Returns, That's So Raven, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, Suite Life on Deck, Good Luck Charlie, Dog With a Blog, A.N.T. Farm, Liv & Maddie, and more prime time shows and cartoons that are not made by either Paramount or Nickelodeon." B.B. Jammies: "Agweed!" (Translation: "Agreed!") Jazzi: "B.B. Jammies said that he agrees, but not to mention that you will watch children's shows not made by Nick Jr. like Barney, Teletubbies, Bob the Builder, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Thomas and Friends, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Bear in the Big Blue House, Out of the Box, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Arthur, Timothy Goes to School, Pecola, Cyberchase, Fireman Sam, Caillou, Sesame Street, The Puzzle Place, Between the Lions, TUGS, Baby Einstein, Charlie and Lola, The Koala Brothers, Peep and the Big Wide World, Big Bag, VeggieTales, Zoobilee Zoo, Salty's Lighthouse, Chuggington, The Big Garage, Nini's Treehouse, Pappyland, The Babaloos, The Triplets, Jim Henson's Animal Show, Tractor Tom, The Wiggles, Handy Manny, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Jungle Junction, Special Agent Oso, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Henry Hugglemonster, Rolie Polie Olie, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Timmy Time, 3rd and Bird, Mister Maker, Balamory, Bosco, The WotWots, In the Night Garden, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Pingu, Woolly and Tig, The Pajanimals, Franny's Feet, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Johnny and the Sprites, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, The Octonauts, Grandpa in My Pocket, The Chica Show, Jojo's Circus, Higglytown Heroes, Imagination Movers, The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That, Dragon Tales, Waybuloo, Adventures in Wonderland, Bill Nye the Science Guy, Anpanman, Get Squiggling, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Rastamouse, Same Smile, Rainbow Fish, The Hoobs, Paws & Tales, Gina D's Kids Club, The Dooley and Pals Show, A Little Curious, HBO Storybook Musicals, Harold and the Purple Crayon, The Big Comfy Couch, Bindi the Jungle Girl, and other children's shows not made by Nick Jr. Not only that, but you will also be forced to watch the show that everyone in Save-Um Central stars in, The Save-Ums! Yeah, I mean it. You're required to watch our show 24/7!" Connie Crane: "You will also must watch movies not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon like An American Tail Movie Saga, Planes, Turbo, Frozen, Wreck-It Ralph, Rio Movie Saga, Monsters University, Up, Despicable Me Movie Saga, Free Birds, The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin, The Lorax, Harry Potter, The Wiggles Movie, Ice Age Movie Saga, The Lego Movie, Man of Steel, Toy Story trilogy, Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs Movie Saga, Barney's Great Adventure, The Simpsons Movie, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Happy Feet Movie Saga, Osmosis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, The Smurfs Movie Saga, Recess School's Out, Jurassic Park, A Troll in Central Park, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Titanic, Star Wars, My Girl Movie Saga, The Sandlot, The Goonies, Beauty and the Beast, and more!" Custard: (in his TV show voice) "Yeah!" (normal voice) "You will be forced to play computer games not made by Nickelodeon and Paramount, like Starflyers, Mia the Mouse, Minecraft, and Hatsune Miku." Cap'n Crane: "You will be forced to play video games not made by either Paramount or Nickelodeon such as Call of Duty, Half-Life, Halo, Resident Evil, Tomb Raider, Super Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, The Legend of Zelda, Bionic Commando, Metal Gear, Pokemon, Star Fox, Wii Sports Resort, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, PaRappa the Rapper, Need for Speed, Epic Mickey, World of Warcraft, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, Grand Theft Auto, Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, The Sims, Spore, Team Fortress 2, Backyard Baseball, Geoshea Theft Auto, Wii Fit, Fruit Ninja, Earthbound, Kirby, Just Dance, Yoshi's Island, Metroid, Bubble Bobble, Ivy the Kiwi, The Simpsons video games, RollerCoaster Tycoon, Zoo Tycoon, Roblox, Minecraft, and more games!" Georgina Snootie: "You shall listen to music not made by Nickelodeon Music, but made by Universal Records, Walt Disney Records, and more music companies including Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Nyan Cat, Dancing Banana, Rick Astley, Miley Cyrus, The Backstreet Boys, Nirvana, Tunak Tunak Tun, Scatman's World, Let It Go from Disney's Frozen, One Direction, Ke$ha, Maroon 5, Green Day, Eminem, P!nk, Kanye West, Linkin Park, Gangnam Style, Pitbull, Milk Can, and others not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon." Edouard Snootie: "You will go to theme parks not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon such as Busch Gardens, Disneyland, Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Six Flags, Knott's Berry Farm, Warner Bros. Movie World, SeaWorld, Dorney Park, Lake Compounce, Disney's Hollywood Studios, Legoland, Coney Island, Alton Towers, Hersheypark, Cedar Point, PortAventura, Silver Dollar City, Wet n' Wild, Worlds of Fun, and Universal Studios." Walter Raccoon: "You will be forced to read books not made from Nickelodeon Books, Simon & Schuster, and CBS Corporation such as The Wind in the Willows, Dr. Seuss, Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Warriors, Flat Stanley, The Boy in the Striped Pajamas, A Tale of Two Cities, Moby Dick, The Bible, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Where the Wild Things Are, A Farewell to Arms, Flowers For Algernon, Anne of Green Gables, To Kill a Mockingbird, The Tell-Tale Heart, Matilda, The Old Man and the Sea, and others." Wallace: "You are also going to watch my films including A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death." Wanda Raccoon: "And you will not participate at next year's Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards either!" Geo Guy: "That's right! Only Luna, Wanda Raccoon, Edouard, Georgina, Cap'n Crane, Connie Crane, PB&J, Sophie the Otter, Sydney, Flick Duck, Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Munchy Beaver, Pinch Racoon, Scootch, Bootsie, Ootsie, Wallace and Gromit, Justdancingsamuel, Queen Lanolin, WilliamWill2343, Little Guy, Dr. Beanson, Santed Sailor, Lucas Guy, the Save-Ums, the rest of the adults, and I will go and participate at next year's Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards!" Luna: "And also, we got something special for you." Dora: "What did you get me?" Luna: "We got you some VHS tapes, DVDs, Blu-ray videos, toys, video games, music albums, posters, and books not made from Nickelodeon and Paramount." Dora: "What kind of stuff did you get me?" Luna: "Everything not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon!!!" Queen Lanolin: "Now, you will be forced to watch a series of Japanese songs from a late 80's block that aired on Pao Pao Channel, which was formerly part of TV Asahi called ピッカピカ音楽館, which means Shiny Music Hall in Japanese." TV appears Dora: "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! You're ruining my happy life!" Queen Lanolin: "Sit down now. I will put each tape into the VCR. Let's start with the first tape, and then we will put each one into the VCR after it is finished." sits down, and a square appears above Dora, displaying the ピッカピカ音楽館 logo hours later Queen Lanolin: "Also, I brought over some speakers so you will have to listen to the dance mix, Dora. We will start dancing in in 5...4...3...2...1...Start!" Dance Mix starts and plays music that contains songs not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon. It lasts for 4 minutes. (Everyone stops dancing) Foo: "Now we will dance with Beware the Boys. We will dance in 5...4...3...2...1...Start!" ("Beware the Boys" starts playing that was not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon) (Everyone stopped dancing once again) Jazzi: "Now we will send you back to Da Planet of Stupedigy where you belong." (The Save-Ums point on Dora as she teleports to Da Planet of Stupedigy) Dora: "What!?! Where am I?" (The aliens from Da Planet of Stupedigy are walking to Dora and ate her blood by blood, part by part, skin by skin, and meat by meat.) Alien: "Hooray! Dora is gone! Farewell, Dora the Explorer, 2000 - 2014!" (Meanwhile, back at Manaus) Jazzi: "Now that Dora is finally gone, let's all celebrate with a party." Queen Lanolin: "That's a great idea." Wanda Raccoon: "Luna, because you helped us get rid of Dora, I earned a special award for you." Luna: "What is it?" Wanda Raccoon: "Your award is The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie on DVD." Luna: "Hooray! I got The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie on DVD. Thank you very much, Wanda!" Wanda Raccoon: "You're welcome, Luna." Luna: "Now that I have The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie on DVD, let's all watch The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie together." Wanda Raccon: "And as for you CodPlayerRussia and his friends it is 21 Jump Street." CodPlayerRussia: "Holy JingleBells it 21 Jumpstreet!!!!" MinecraftComedian: "Alright! Let's watch it at home!" Custard: "What a good idea, Luna." (Cut to the title card that says "The End") Category:Grounded Videos by LunatheMagicalGirl